A Little More
by Zelrika
Summary: A double homicide turns bad for two CIA agents when they clash with the CSI night shift.


There has been so many changes at the Crimelab in Las Vegas, so it was actually strange to see the whole team together at the table in the breakroom of a cup of coffee. Like most of the times there was one person shining in his absence: Grissom. Well that was Grissom, trying to understand that man was like telling people to stop lying - impossible.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg was all chatting and catching up on some lost time.

"I'm telling you guys one of the girls must have a heavyweight something for a boyfriend because it's motorcycle's, boxing bags there not to mention all the gym equipment. They have their own gym in the backyard."

"Well Nicky do you always pay this much attention to new neighbors or just when they're female?"

"Ah, Catherine. No I was just making sure that my observing skills were still in order."

"Of course you were."

Catherine was looking very pleased with herself especially when Nick didn't know how to reply. Everybody was smiling.

"So Nick, how did the ladies look?"

"Well Greg-o. The younger one or at least I think she is, look kind of like Jessica Alba with dark blonde hair with a glimpse of red as soon as the sun lights it. The other one has the Angelina look like in Gone in 60 seconds with dark ash blonde that ends just above her shoulders."

"Wow, Nick. For someone who's telling us that his skills aren't that good you certainly gave a good description."

The only response Sara was greeted with was a very sexy Texan smile and a shrug of his shoulders. They started to laugh again but stopped when they saw Grissom came in the break room looking impatient.

"Sara, Greg come on. We got a double homicide." Grissom handed Greg the assignment sheet and just when he was about to turned around the look on Greg face made him stop

"What?"

"Uh.. Nick, isn't it your neighbors?" Ignoring Grissom Greg gave the sheet to Nick to see for himself. Nick took the paper and looks up.

"Yeah. My new neighbors. You're handling the case."

"Yes. Come on" Grisssom motioned for his team and walked out the door with Sara and Greg following him closely. When they left are was a quiet break room that was left behind. Greg looked back one more time and then followed Sara.

At the crime scene Brass was trying to calm a woman who was visibly upset. There's a scratch on her forehead with a small stream of blood running down to her cheek. Behind Brass is an EMT waiting to attend to the woman. The woman were having none of that no-one must even come close to her.

"Back-off or I'll break your neck!"

"Miss calm down."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down when my sister got hurt and my new place got thrashed and you're telling me to calm down? Screw you!"

"Miss, being hysterical is not going to help me clarify what happened here or help your sister. So please let the medic look at you."

"Fine." The woman walked over to the medic but stopped as soon as she was behind Brass then she turned around look at him for a final comment.

"Oh, by the way hysterical is for drama-queens, I'm PISSED OFF."

While the whole thing between Brass and the woman was going on the three CSI was watching the whole thing from a few feet away. Brass turned to the CSI's.

"Hey there."

"Nice one Brass, keeping you on your toes, hey?"

"Very funny. People over the street heard gunshots then called it in. Miss anti- hysterical was the only one conscious, unfortunately, holding her sister who was in a pool of blood, but alive. They've taken her to Desert Palms."

"What about the double homicide?"

"I'm getting there. Male in the living room, looks like that is were it all started."

"Did the woman explain what happened?"

"No, but if you want to go and have a chat with her, be my guest."

"Maybe later, right now the crime scene is spilling the beans first. Sara, perimeter. Greg with me."

"Yeah, at least the house wouldn't tell you they're pissed off."

Grissom and Greg are standing in the middle of the living room and just looking around after a while Grissom spoke.

"Ok. Bag everything you see in this room and take a many pictures as you can. I'll start in the bedrooms."

"Got it."

Later on Greg was still busy processing when Grissom came back.

"Brass was right the crime scene is the living room although I did find some commotion in one of the bedrooms. There are a couple of the boxes that's been pushed around and the bed is in a mess, like it hasn't been made up lately. You?"

"Well the table is smashed suggesting that one person was thrown on the table, DNA will tell me who. But if I'm right the sister took a hit from one of the guys before she went down. She manages to hurt or kill one of the men. The other sister came in from the bedroom and attacked the other guy. Gris, my theory suggests that the woman killed these men."

While Greg was talking Grissom was looking at the furniture and let it played out in his mind.

"I think your right Greg. Let's see if Sara found anything outside."

"Not much. The EMT's kind of contaminate it but I did find a couple of footprints in the backyard from the other side of the house. The intruders could've made the back wall their point of entrance."

Sara was standing in the doorway with her kit in hand. Both men were thinking about the possibilities until Greg spoke up.

"What about the people in the other house or witnesses in the back?"

"Already checked, that house is empty. I'll took a back - up team and investigate."

"Yeah they may have left something but I'll doubt if we'll find any witnesses. The intruders could've gone in the night to the house no witnesses and an empty house, something's off. Sara, you check the house, Greg take everything back to the lab, I'll go talk the the sister."

"Ok."

"See you guys back at the lab."

Grissom found the woman standing on the sidewalk, watching the everything intently. Grissom walked slowly towards her and sat down next to her.

"Miss, can I talk to you for a second? My name is Gil Grissom. I'm with the crime lab"

"You just did, so I guess your second is up. What a shame."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

When she looked at him, she was ready to tell him to go play in the park what his eyes made her stop and just stare at him, There was something that was familiar in his eyes.

"Most of it is classiffied."

" Why is it classified? What is your name?"

"Amelia Johnson, but call me Amy. Well, maybe you should ask your little detective friend."

"Amy, do you and the other girl live here?"

"Yes. We moved in recently, but as I said I already told your friend that. Listen, do you guys have a communication problem or something?" If he wants answers she was not going to make it easy for him.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Beaula."

"And the two men?"

"Ahh, now that would be telling. Listen I have to go and see my sister, so expect me when you see me." Without a second glance Amy walked away. Grissom stared after her with a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Hi Mia. This is all the evidence collected at the scene involving a double homicide, will you let me now if the results are in?" Greg was standing in the lab with the evidence laying them out on the table. Mia started to look at them then stopped and looked at Greg.

"I'll make you a deal, if I can get my hands on your famous coffee, this will be my number one priority."

"Deal."

"So it was a double homicide, huh?"

"Yeah, the one sister is in hospital and the other one got a temper. The two guys are dead, we're thinking that they break in and got caught. Thanks for helping me, Catherine."

"No problem my specialty is blood spatter after all, and I got the time. No let's see if these blood drops were on the table and these two feet away then..."

"Hey Greg, come on I need to talk to you. Oh sorry Catherine, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Neither Catherine nor Greg saw Sara at the door until she spoke.

"Nah, its fine. Whats up"

"I was just wondering if Greg got the DNA results from Mia?"

"Not yet, but she must be finished with them or at least almost done. Want me to check?"

"If you don't mind. Oh, is Grissom back yet?"

"Haven't seen him."

Just as Greg was ready to leave his pager beeped, He checked it and started to frown.

"What?"

"It's Mia, she wants to see me immediately. See ya."

"What was that all about?" Sara and Catherine were looking at each other and very confused.

"I don't know. I got to go. Listen Cath.."

"I'll let you know what I found."

"Thanks."

When Greg walked in the lab Mia was walking up and down talking to herself and looking very worried.

"Ah, don't tell me, the GCMS broke destroying valuable evidence?"

Mia stopped walking and looked at Greg.

"No."

"You accidentally destroyed evidence?"

"No!"

"Don't tell me you broke my new Pink cd Mia, thats like so..."

"No, I didn't touch your precious cd's"

"Then what?"

"I found a match."

"Isn't it like a good thing?"

"Not in this case. I found a match that links the stepsister."

"They're sisters, not stepsisters."

"Not according to the DNA results, they have no matching alleles."

"But you said..."

"I found a match, yes! And Greg, I checked it three times, it came back the same every time. The younger sister is the daughter of an employee at the Crimelab."

Greg stared at Mia trying to make sense about what she just said.

"Woaaah! Are you trying to tell me that Beaula's father is a CSI?"

"Yes."

"Then who is it. Please tell me it's not Ecklie or Hodges or..."

"It's our boss."

"Grissom? Gil Grissom? Bug boy?" Greg was wide-eyed and open mouthed and blinking rapidly while looking at Mia. "Are you sure Mia, cause frankly I don't think that he has social life that include, you know, that."

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"Me neither, anyway I checked it three times, here look for yourself." Mia handed Greg the papers and he just look at them counting the alleles for himself until he had to agree it was positive - black on white.

"Greg, who is going to tell him? I can't do it. He's not going to believe me."

After a while of thinking he had an idea.

"Mia, give me the results I'll go talk to him, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take these other results and go inform Sara, tell her everything you know except about Beaula and Grissom, ok?"

"Got it. Thanks."

"Sure. Oh Mia, no one must know except you, me and Grissom, ok?"

"Uh huh."

Grissom was just entering the Crimelab building when he saw Brass walking towards him so he slowed down till Brass catch up with him.

"Gil."

"Jim."

"So did you learn something about the women?"

"Not much to go on. They moved in a week ago and they are sisters. You?"

"Amelia and Beaula Johnson aged 29 and 24. Moved here from Chicago, more I don't know because I haven't got the necessary clearance."

"Clearance?"

"Those two ladies are CIA special agents and their files are classified with a capital C."

"And the two men?"

"You tell me. Were are you going in such a rush?"

"Greg paged me. Said it was important."

"Maybe his coffee is up?"

Brass was just greeted with Grissommism look before he went to his office.

When he entered his office Greg was already there and Grissom immediately notice the difference. Greg was sitting on the chair in front of the desk and he didn't move, he just sat there staring into space. Grissom walked around and sat down in his chair right in front of Greg, he still didn't show any signs that he notice Grissom.

"What's up Greg?" No response.

"Greg!"

"Ww what. Oh Grissom, didn't saw you come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes the two men are Carl Atkins and Brady Houston. Bad, very bad guys. Wanted for murder, rape, assault and a whole lot more, no record of the sisters, except for one small thing. No, big thing... you know what... make it huge."

"What is it Greg? Why are you telling me and not Mia? And were is Sara?"

"Mia is telling Sara, she didn't want to tell you, because she's afraid you won't believe her so I said I'll tell you if she tells Sara everything except what I'm about to tell you."

"Which is?"

Amelia and Beaula aren't biological sisters it weren't a match although she did found a match. Grissom, Beaula's DNA matches someone here in the lab. Her father is a CSI."

"Well who is it?"

"Grissom, Mia triple checked, I checked myself, there's no mistake.."

"Get to the point Greg, who is her father?"

"You are."

Grissom just stared at Greg and Greg stared back. A mixture of emotions ran through his mind and Greg could see the changes in his face and it started to scare him, he hasn't seen so many emotions at once on Grissom's face. After a heavy silence Grissom spoke for the first time.

"Let me see."

"Here." Greg handed Grissom the results so that he could see it for himself.

"This can't be, run it again."

"I thought your going to said it, here have a look. One, two."

"What's this?"

"Like I said Mia run it three times, there are the results. Three times the same."

"But how?"

"Grissom how old is Beaula?"

"24. Why?"

"Were you seeing anyone twenty four to twenty five years ago?"

"Maybe. Just a short while. I was on vacation, gone to my mother for a couple of weeks and I might have seen someone there. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because that how Beaula could've you know... man you know."

"Who else knows about it?"

"You, me and Mia. I told her that under no circumstances is she allowed to tell anyone, unless you give your consent."

"Thank you Greg. I..."

Before Grissom had a chance to finish his sentence Greg interrupted. "No problem."

A pager beeped. It was Grissom's

"I gotta go. Amy's at the police station and I want to talk to her. We'll finish this later."

"Ok. Hey before you go if it's ok can Sara and I go to the hospital and see if Beaula has woken up yet?"

"You go. Alone."

"But..."

"Sara is coming with me to talk to Amy. Keep me posted." Before Greg could respond Grissom was out the door. Greg was standing there alone talking to himself.

"Well, that went well. Grissom has a daughter. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah man I think it's the husband, he couldn't take it that his wife was getting frisky with his brother so he decides to do something about it."

"But the evidence doesn't lie. What did Catherine say?"

"To look harder."

Nick and Warrick were walking in the police station hallway towards the exit when Warrick accidently bumps into a gorgeous woman.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Look where you're going, you ass! Open your eyes a little more, ok."

"What's your problem lady? I apologized!"

"What ever!" Things were starting to get a little loud so Nick decided to step in.

"Listen if you can take my advice..."

"If I needed your advice I'll beat it out of you? Now back off.'

"Excuse me?"

With all the commotion a few cops stopped what they're were doing and watching the three people including Brass when he saw who the lady was he decided to step in.

"Miss Johnson! That is enough!" When Amy heard Brass voice she immediately stopped talking and turned to him.

"What's going on?"

Amy knew that she was wrong so she talked first.

" Ah, my knight with a badge. Detective, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being so uninformed in a case; usually I know every detail of every investigation. ." She looked at Nick and Warrick and back at Nick. There was something about that man that kept her staring. Nick was staring back until he recognized her, she was his neighbor. She felt bad about being so mean to him, but she will not show it so she looked at them, daring them to say something. Warrick was trying to say something but Nick interrupted him

"It's ok Brass. Miss, next time you're having a bad day try hitting that punching bag in your backyard."

Amy's eyes went cold.

"How do you know? You are not working this case, are you?"

"No, but we are also CSI's. I'm Nick Stokes, your neighbor. This is Warrick Brown. See you around." With these words he turned around and walked out the door, with Warrick following close behind. After they left Brass turned to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. You can."

Greg was walking down the hallway looking for a specific number.

"Fourteen... fifteen... Ah here room sixteen. Now let's see how Grissom junior looks like."

When he entered he actually stopped in his tracks. In the bed was a beautiful girl with a bandage on her arm. In her other arm was an IV line and a monitor with her blood pressure and in her nose was a little tube with oxygen. From what he could see was that she had high cheekbones and nice full lips. He went to stand next to her bed and looked down on her before he could try to wake her up she started to stir, and then her eyelids started to flutter when she opened her eyes and she looked at Greg. He took a deep intake of breath because Beaula had Grissom's eyes. Only that those blue eyes look a lot more beautiful on her.

"Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Greg Sanders, I'm with the Crimelab. I'm investigating the homicide that went on at your place."

"Good luck."

"Excuse me?"

"Good luck, the stuff is classified so I doubt it if you're gonna find anything."

"Oh, in that case how are you feeling?"

"My neck hurts and my arm feels lumpy. Could you help me up please?"

Greg moved in to help her a little bit up. When he was done Beaula took the tubes in her nose off and throw them aside.

"What are you doing?"

"I know how to breathe. Now I just need to take this IV line out." While she was struggling to take these off Greg grab her hand to stop. The move took them both off guard and they just stared into one another's eyes. Beaula was the first to speak.

"Look, if this isn't pumping coffee in my bloodstream I don't really need it."

She was smiling at the comment trying to justify herself. Greg could also do nothing but smile at it. When he smiled Beaula was the one who choked on her breath.

"Are you ok? Should I call a nurse?" Beaula looked at him with a strange look on her face and twitch her mouth just like Grissom does which didn't go unnoticed by Greg.

"No, no I'm fine. Just a little groggy from the drugs and believe it or not it's not so easy to breathe with this thing around my neck."

There no way that she was going to admit that it was his smile and ravish good looks that took her breath away. She needed to get rid of him before he puts her in even more turmoil or asks a bunch of question that she can't answer.

"Uh, Greg right?"

"Yes."

"Listen I'm sorry but can we cut it short because I'm really tired and would like to get some sleep?"

"Sure. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"See you around." With one last smile he turned around and walks out the door.

"Hey, what's going on? Why did Mia informed me about the results and Greg informed you?" Sara was walking next to Grissom towards Brass's office. Grissom didn't answer her immediately he just waited till they were in front of Brass office then he turned to her to talk.

"Listen Sara, when we are going to talk to Amy there's something you're going to find out along with Brass. Sara, I'm not going to lie, you and Brass are gonna be shocked, so I'm asking you please be discreet about it. Ok?"

Grissom sounded so serious and anxious that Sara could only nod. When they entered Brass was sitting behind his desk and Amy was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Jim, Miss Johnson. This is Sara Sidle my colleague. I heard you were looking for me. Do you want to talk here or somewhere else like the interrogation room? That is the procedure if you don't mind?"

"No, but when in Rome... "

"Follow me." Grissom led Amy out the room with Sara and Brass following close behind. When they got in the room Amy sat down with Sara and Grissom opposite her and Brass standing in the corner.

"Ok, miss Johnson let's start. One of our criminilist uncovered the blood pattern of the scene. Now I know most of it is classified but this is what we found out. See the two men - Carl Atkins and Brady Houston - went the night before to the house in the back of yours and then later climbed over into your yard. Miss Sidle found two pairs of tracks that match the men's shoeprints. Now they went in through the back door which was open and the on went to your sister's room where one caught her by surprise, they fought but she manages to make it to the living room where she in defend of her life fatally wounded one of the men with this bottle."

Grissom put the photos of the bottle in front of her, and continue to talk.

"She hit him twice, once when the bottle broke and the second time when she cut a jugular in his neck, now she never saw the guy that followed him. He hit her and then she fell on the table hitting the back of her head just above the neck in the fall. You heard the fight in the living room so you came rushing in fighting the guy and while he was struggling the gun went of, twice - killing the other guy."

"So both was self-defense. What's your point.?"

"My point is that you and your sister knew these men. From where is my question?"

"Well that the part that is classified. All you need to know is that they were bad men."

"Oh, we know that. Wanted for crimes that's probably a mile long."

"See basically we did humanity a favor."

Grissom and Amy was staring at one another and Sara was wondering what it was that she was gonna find out that was so shocking. After a while Grissom asked the question that was lingering on his mind.

"Amy, why did you lie about your sister?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told us that she is your sister but the DNA shows that she's not your sister, you don't share the same alleles."

Amy just stared at Grissom, her eyes full of fury. With suppressed anger she spat words to him.

"You. Have. No. Idea. What. You're. Talking. About! Beaula is my sister. We have the same parents, and I'm warning you dr. Grissom if this is some kind of trick it's going to backfire."

"Here is the proof Ms. Johnson." Grissom put Mia's results in front of her. "Look for yourself. It's not a fake, you were three when Beaula was born a lot could've happened."

Amy just looked at the papers in front of her. She was always the smart one, who never showed her emotions to the outside, because if she did it would've meant the death of her and her sister. But when she saw the markers and it was true she cracked.

"This can't be. We have been together since I can remember. We're best friends and understand one another completely. This can't be. I don't understand. I hate feeling this way."

"I'm sorry Amy."

"Do you know who her real parents are?"

Grissom was quiet for a moment and looked at Brass and then at Sara. Sara could see in his eyes that something is wrong but before she could respond Grissom looked back at Amy and answer her.

"Yes. Listen, Amy I never thought something like this would happen, not to me. I didn't believe it myself but it is true."

"Just spill it."

"I'm her father."

"WHAT?" All of them in the room couldn't believe they're ears to Grissom it sounded like a chorus when all they talked together. Grissom decided to keep on talking.

"I only found out today when I got the results. I never knew she existed until now. I'm sorry I had no idea.

"Who is her mother?"

"A woman I saw while I was visiting my mother. Her name was Melissa. After the holidays I never heard from her again, I did try to find her but couldn't."

Amy was quiet for a moment trying to take everything she just learned. Composing herself she looked at Grissom.

"Amy what do you and Beaula do for the CIA?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't divulge information like that without my supervisor's consent and without the presence of my sister. If it's ok I'd like to go to my sister now."

"Sure."

"Thanks, uhm has Beaula been told?"

"Not yet. Do you want to do it or shall I?"

"I will. Good bye."

"Amy, hold on!"

She turned and look at Grissom.

"How did you know I'm a doctor?"

"Doc, there is little in this world I don't know about each of you. I am one of the people priveliged enough to be in the high places." With that she was gone.

When Brass and Sara found out none of them said a word. They were too shocked. Brass actually had a small smile that was trying to form on his lips. Sara fined it hard to believe that Grissom was a parent, and never knew about it. After what seemed like ages the new dad spoke.

"Could we keep this just between us?"

"Sure."

"Yes." Sara's answer was the only one that sounded distant. Grissom just gave them a nod as response and walked out the door leaving a dismantled detective and CSI in the room.

Instead of going to the hospital Amy went straight home. Once there she headed straight for the backyard where the punching bag was waiting. She was so busy that she never saw or felt two eyes staring at her. Nick just stared at her. He never saw so much bottled up anger and fury in one person. She was shorter than him, her head would just fit under his chin. She was wearing sweat pants and short sports top, every piece of clothing highlighted her curves. After a few moments he spoke.

"So you finally decided to take my advice."

Amy was startled and immediately took in a defense position.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry I startled you, but I just got home and heard the blows, when I came here I found it was the bag. Are you ok?'

Amy could see he was genuinely concerned about her, and she felt weird, nobody except her "sister" was so considerate to her, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"I'm fine."

Nick was watching her closely, he could tell she was lying, but he ignored it.

"Listen, about the incident at the police station..."

"It was nothing I'm having a bad day. Now if you'll excuse me,"

"Want to talk about it?"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"I don't talk."

"It might help."

This man is getting to me, Amy thought with dismay. She watched him for a moment then walked in the house with Nick following her.

"Want something to drink?"

"Something cold."

She handed him a cold beer and sit on the table with her feet hanging. For a moment there was silence just the sound of sipping the beer. After a while Nick break the silence.

"Talk to me Amy. I'm a good listener."

"I already told you I don't talk, especially with a crowd."

"Why didn't you just say so."

Nick went around the table so that he was behind her he sat on the table with he's back to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Now I'm not in your eyesight which means no crowd. Just talk out loud, pretend I'm not here."

Nick said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not gonna help. I'm not going to tell you about my screwed up life, of how my sister and I were forced into the CIA. Forced to do things we didn't want to do. How we are fighting to get out, but they wouldn't allow us. I'm not gonna tell you how I just found out today that I was being lied to all my life as well as my sister's, because in fact she is not my sister, we don't have the same alleles. How she is in reality the daughter of Gil Grissom, criminilist of the Las Vegas crimelab. And I don't know what to do about it."

The more Amy was talking the louder her voice was becoming. Nick understood her frustration and her past. Although he don't know much about the CIA and their ways he still know what they are capable of and what manipulation methods they can use. The part he was most stricken about was when she told him that Grissom was a father, and Beaula was his daughter. Somehow he couldn't believe it, it felt unreal, but if Amy is this upset it must be true. When Amy was finished she realised what she had done, she didn't know whether she was mad at Nick or at herself for letting him get to her this way. Nick got off the table and walked so that he was standing right in front of her. He stood close to her and put his hands on her face.

"Amy, please don't worry, everything will be all right, especially in the end, if it's not ok then, then it's not the end. And right know I'm going to hug you, so don't hurt me ok."

He hardly finished or his hands were wrapped around her, and before Amy realized she was holding on to him as if her life depended on it. Being in his arms made her feel safe and she liked feeling this way. For a couple of minutes they stood like that until Amy broke contact first.

She looked intently at him. He was wearing khaki chino's with a navy shirt. The clothes couldn't hide his well build body. Damn, I wouldn't mind to find out what he looks like without his clothes on! Get a grip, Amy!

"Well. I'm sorry but I have to get ready. I have to tell Beaula about Gil Grissom."

"Is he really her father?"

"Afraid so. She has his eyes. I even saw the DNA results with my own eyes. He's her biological dad."

"I never imagined him as a dad."

"Do you work with him?"  
"He was my supervisor until I moved shifts."

"What kind of man is he?"

"Well, he's dedicated, and he's Grissom. I'm gonna go now, remember my door is always open if you need to talk."

Greg was sitting at the table in the break room with a steaming hot cup of coffee, staring into space. The whole scene at the hospital was playing over and over in his mind. That's were Grissom found him.

"Greg?"

Greg snapped back to the present.

"Oh, hi. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Did you talk to Beaula?"

"Yeah, when I got there she just woke up."

"How is she?"

"She's doing ok, she something else, you know."

"Meaning."

Grissom genuinely looked curious as he poured him a cup of coffee and took a seat opposite Greg. Greg smiled and told him the whole episode with the IV remark. Grissom smiled. When Greg finished telling the story his face became serious and starts talking.

"Grissom, we have to get the two together to find out the background story, the connection they had with the two vics and what was the work they done for the CIA."

"You're right I'll talk to Brass. We have to get their files, and I get a distinct feeling that they don't have much love for the agency, Amy holds a grudge and we have to find out what it is."

Before Grissom walked out the door he stopped and turned to Greg.

"Tell me about Beaula, her personality."

"Oh, well she's beautiful, she has your eyes and you're twitching of the mouth - yeah, that one you just made. Also she has a life of her own and likes coffee. You'll like her, really you will."

"Thanks."

With that he was out. Greg just stared at his back walking down the hallway and thinking to himself. 'She's more that just beautiful she's gorgeous - as well as sexy- and I think I'm falling for her.

Beaula was sitting in the bed fully dressed and channel surfing, when Amy walked in.

"Hi I was expecting you sooner, when I woke up actually, but don't worry a very sexy, cute and amazing man made sure I had a nice view to see as soon as I woke. Anyway I'm ready to go home."  
"Sorry girl. Here's some consolation, hot blue Hawaiian coffee, may it make you feel better."

"Ooh, thanks sis, it sure will. So any news?"

"Not much, luckily for us it was self-defense, but before I go on tell me about the man who you saw."

"I think he said he's name was Greg Sanders from the crimelab, he asked some questions but I didn't answer anything. Oh Amy, he's gorgeous. He has dark brown eyes and dark hair, he actually took my breath away."

"I also met someone with that description from the crimelab as well, he's name is Nick Stokes and he's a cowboy."

For a while they just chatted about the men, Amy suddenly turned serious and looked at Beaula.

"Beau, what I'm gonna tell you now doesn't change a thing between us, you see there are some complications."

"What is it?"

"You see..."

Amy told Beaula everything she knew, she looked everywhere except at her "sister". When she was finished she looked down. After a moment of silence Beaula spoke.

"Please take me home now."

Amy looked up.

"I can't believe you're so calm about it."

"Well I'm saving my out of controlness for when I'm at home."  
"Ah. Let's go then.'

Amy helped Beaula gathering her stuff and left.

At home Beaula excused herself and went straight to her room, she closed the door and lay down, she started to cry softly, her whole world just turned upside down, The people who she thought her parents was for the past twenty-four years was in reality nothing of her, she was alone except for a man claiming to be her dad, whom she never met before. Amy wasn't really her sister, but somehow that didn't bother her, for she knew it takes more that blood to make family, family. She got up, she had to get out of this house, there was someone she had to go see.

Grissom was in his office with paperwork, more like the paper was in front of him but the actual work wasn't there. He was laid back in his chair with classical music filling the room. It appeared the he was asleep, but people who knew him, would know he was in deep thought. Sara was in the break room reading a forensic journal. She couldn't believe that Grissom had a daughter, could the fact that his relationship with this Melissa woman affects him so badly that he never started a new one? She knew it felt strange but she wanted to meet his daughter, Greg already had and he was impressed. Right now there was nothing for her to do but to wait.

Greg was just closing his car door and turned to enter the building when he saw the small figure in front of the door. What he saw impressed him, she obviously was sexy, and was just a few inches shorter than him, a perfect height in his opinion. He walked up to her and then she turned, he recognized her straight away, it was Beaula. She was wearing a denim with pink sketchers and a pink halter neck top, with a denim jacket, casual and yet stylish.

"Beaula what are you doing here, weren't you suppose to be in hospital?"

"Got out a couple hours ago, why are you outside?"

"I forgot something in the car and I just came to get it, you?"

"I came to see Gil Grissom – my "father". I'd like to know what he looks like. Is he here?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to him, follow me."  
"Thank you, Greg."

Beaula followed Greg inside the building; everybody was staring at her. As they were passing the break room Sara looked up, right into Beaula's eyes, she didn't had to see her eye color to know that this was her, Grissom's daughter. Sara continued to watch them as they walk to Grissom's office, she watched as Greg knocked then opened the door, and saw them disappear into the room.

Grissom heard the knock on the door, but stayed still, he knew that the person entered the room because he could felt the presence. Greg and Beaula stood right in front of the desk looking at him. Greg was a little tensed, but Beaula was calm, she looked at this man closely, her father, she took in all his features, locking them in her mind. No one spoke. Grissom felt someone staring at him so he opened his eyes. He blinked twice for right in front of him was Beaula, he was meeting her finally. They kept staring at one another, not saying a word. Greg decided to break the ice.

"Grissom, this is Beaula Johnson, she wanted to see you. I have to go. See ya later."

With that Greg was out before anyone could respond.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had to meet you face to face."

Beaula's body language was of someone calm, but inside her she was trembling.

"It's fine. Do you wanna sit down?"

"Sure."

Amy had trouble concentrating. She was reading Nick's files, but she needed human contact, so she got up and went to talk to Beau but the house was empty. It didn't worry her. They were trained to handle any danger. She went outside and found the car was gone; she looked around and saw that Nick's car was there which mean he's at home. Before she knew it she was walking to his place and found herself knocking on his door.

It was a groggy Nick that opened the door, dressed in faded blue jeans. She couldn't help but stare at him 'damn, he's sexy' was running through her mind. She looked back at him and talked.

"Hey." She stared at his naked torso. It was so distracting that he had to greet her twise before she reacted.

"Sorry. Hope I didn't wake you?"

"Actually you did, but I'm glad it's you. Do you wanna come in?"

"Do you have coffee?"  
"Yes."

"Then I'll come in."

She followed him inside to the kitchen while he was preparing some coffee, and then excused himself.

Later they was sitting at the table drinking coffee, Nick was wearing a white t shirt with the denim.

"How's your sister?"

"I think she'll be ok. I told her about her dad and she took it calm, a little strange but that's my girl."

Nick looked at Amy with a little smile. Damn, she looked good in jeans and that spagetti top made his heart jump. Stop it! Say something!

"When is she comming home?" he asked still oogling her.  
"I brought her home with me when I visited; the nurses were complaining that she kept bothering them for coffee and food." She noticed the way he looked at her and smiled.

Nick was laughing with Amy as she told him.

"Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's not home" Seeing the look on his face she continued

"She took the car. She'll be alright. I hope."

"She just needs time; she's been through a lot. I want to meet her someday."  
"Maybe you will."

They kept chatting till the early hours of the morning.

After he left Grissom's office Greg went straight to Sara in the break room and poured himself a strong cup of coffee. When he finished he sat opposite Sara and give a huge sigh. Sara looked at him and started to talk.

"Was that Beaula?"

"Yeah, beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes. Greg, are you falling for her?"

"I think so. She's getting to me and I don't know what to do."

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Aren't I always?"

"So you're my dad."

"Yeah, the evidence never lies."

"Neither do bugs. Tell me about my mom."

Grissom start telling her about Melissa and how he tried to find her without any luck. When he finished it was quiet before Beaula said something.

"It's not your fault she disappeared..."

Before she finished her sentence loud voices could be heard outside Grissom's office. Suddenly his door burst open and a man in a suit entered and stood right in front of Grissom next to the table. Beaula was the first to speak in a voice full of anger.

"YOU!"

"Yes. Missed me?" The voice was calm but had a sadistic tone to it.

"Like a pebble in my shoe."

Grissom who was watching the evil glare the Beaula was sending this man decided to step in.

"Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Where's my manners I'm..."

"You never had any. Coz your shoe size is bigger than your IQ." The only response Beaula got was a stare from both men.

"I'm Richard Walters. Her supervisor. I'm here to talk to Special Agents Johnson."

"I'm not talking to you, and neither is Amy, so bye."

"I suggest you call her missy, this thing has to be solved today."

Walters was giving Beaula such a deadly glare that Grissom immediately had no respect for this man, he didn't like him one bit. Beaula who was staring back just gave him one answer.

"Fine."

Walters got up straighten his jacket and turned to Grissom.

"Dr. Grissom, would you please leave us alone for a minute?"

Grissom saw how Beaula seemed upset with this request but hide it as quickly as possible. That was all Grissom needed to make him determined to protect her (did he really felt a need to protect her? After all she is his daughter. Grissom was thinking)

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"If you want to talk to her, I'm afraid you're going to do it at the police station in the interrogation room."  
"As you wish. I give you twenty minutes to get my little kitty here. I'm a very busy man."  
"Of course you are. She's gonna be so pissed if she hears what you just called her." The anger is still in Beaula as well as her sarcasm.

As Richard was walking out the door he turned to her and said.

"I'm counting on that. Go sweetheart, go call big sister."

When he was gone Beaula felt as if she could scream, Grissom looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Beaula what was that all about?"

"Sorry for my behavior, but that man drives me insane, I feel like just hitting him or something. He's our supervisor, the one from hell. He's probably here because they got clearance to tell you about our case. Are you going to be there at the station?"

"Yes."

"Guess I'll see you then. Is Greg also going to be there?"

"Do you want him there?"

"Yes."

With that she was out the door, calling Amy.

Amy and Nick were still chatting when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"I'll be right there."

Amy's expression was beyond angry when she hangs up, calming herself down she looked at Nick.

"Listen can you take me to the police station, I can't drive in this state. I'll do something highly irrational!"

"What's wrong?"

"Beaula went to see Grissom when Richard Walters my CIA supervisor arrived at the scene. Caused some disruption at the crimelab and demanded to talk to her, she agreed on the terms that I be there too. I have to be at the station in twenty minutes."

Grabbing his keys he walked to the door.

"Then we better get going."

Amy followed him to the car and just as he was about to start she stopped him.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I never trusted anyone except my "sister" before in my life, but somehow I trust you and I feel safe with you. It's something new for me, so please just stay close to me, ok?"

"Ok. I won't leave you alone. Thanks for trusting me this much."

"I should be thanking you."

The looked at each other one more time then Nick started the car and drove off.

Beaula was walking in circles in the reception area of the station waiting for her "sister". Grissom was talking with Brass and Greg was sitting in the corner watching Beaula. He felt the urge to just go to her and tell her it will be fine, but he knew he couldn't and that droved him nuts. Richard was outside on the phone when Amy arrived. She stopped in front of Walters giving him a glare and walked passed him into the station. It was strange to see Nick with Amy, for he had no reason to be there. There had to be something going on that they weren't aware of. Beaula knew that this must be the guy she was talking about in the hospital.

"Amy!"

"Beau, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Listen I'm sorry I just took of like that but..."  
"It's no problem."

"Wait how did you get here?"  
"Nick brought me."

"Nick?"

"Oh Beaula this is Nick, Nick this is my... Beaula."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She had to give a tiny smile, Amy sure know how to pick 'em.

"You too. Under the circumstances."

They looked at one another and shook hands. Grissom and the others who were watching this from a distance spoke for the first time.

"So Nick, I guess your part of this."  
"Looks like it."

Brass moved forward to the sisters and the gang followed. Greg was looking at Amy and Amy was looking at Greg. Greg looked away first. Amy was still looking at him, and introduced herself.

"I haven't met you before, I'm Amy."

Greg looked back at her and smiled.

"I figured. Greg Sanders."

When he said his name she looked at him more closely, so this is the man Beau was telling her about. She had to admit it; he was something for the eye. Before they could continue talking Richard came back in.

"Well, let's get this party started."  
"Sure, let's get this over with." Amy looked at him with hatred in his eyes and Beaula's eyes were ice cold.

"This way." Brass was leading the group toward the room with everyone else behind him. At the door the stopped, Richard spoke first.

"I think this is were special agent Johnson and Johnson and myself go in. You little curious creatures probably enter the next room."

It might have been the first time they met, but Nick as well as Greg disliked him immediately. Walters entered the room and Amy followed but before she went in she looked at Nick a last time. Beaula moved past Grissom to go in, at the door Greg spoke.

"Good luck."

She turned to face him and gave him a reassuring smile then she went in and closed the door. Once in the other room where they watch the women.

Brass talked. "I don't like this guy one bit, but unfortunately he is the only one who can give the clearance and bring us up to speed about their past." The lot of them were standing right in front of the glass only inches apart, each with his own thoughts.

Inside the room Richard was sitting opposite Beaula and staring at one another, Amy was passing behind Beaula glaring at him. Richard broke the ice.

"So you two finally draw attention to yourself, what ever happened to discretion?"

"Strangled at birth, never found the killer."

"Beaula, is this attitude really necessary?"

"It's not an attitude it's my personality trait, when I'm talking to you anyway. Beside it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside."

Greg and the others were smiling at this comment. 'Go girl' was going through Greg's mind.

"Amy, talk to your sister."

"Sure. Keep it up sis." She turned and smirked at Richard.

"How are we going to resolve this if you don't cooperate?"

"We've been doing our part since we were forced to join the agency, we never wanted to be a part of this in the first place, you didn't let us go when we wanted to and now you're lecturing us about cooperating? Go to hell!"

"Amy you and your sister is the best there is. Nowhere else is there a better assassin and cat burglar than you two. You put new records on the table only to break it again. We can't loose you."

When they heard what the sisters were doing Greg, Nick, Grissom and Brass was shocked to say the least.

"Get new recruits."

It was the first sentence that Beaula said with feeling and not sarcastic, this bothered the men. Something was definitely wrong somewhere.

"It's not gonna happen!"

Amy was the one who let the cat out of the bag about what the whole thing was about.

"So you killed our parents to make sure we get forced in and to stay in right?"

"That was an accident; the agency had nothing to do with it."

"Of course not, you're the most innocent people alive. They were your friends Richard, and you got them killed. Let me tell you something I will have my vengeance if you don't cut us loose, right here, right now!"

Things were getting pretty heated so Beaula stepped in.

"Richard, listen. We joined because there was nowhere for us to go and nothing to do so you decided to use that against us. We sacrificed our entire lives and dreams for the agency. You took everything from us, until we were nothing but hollow shells. We are done with the agency. I hate you and my sister despise you. Besides we're in a position to end your career with all the information we have on you, so go to hell!"

Richard started laughing at her.  
"Ah my beauty, semantics won't get you anywhere. So you really think that you belong out there in the wild? You're nothing without me. If it wasn't for me you'll probably be somewhere in the dumps, no let me rephrase, Amy you would probably be a fugitive and Beaula, you a prostitute getting used by men for their little desires, I must say I wouldn't mind to have you, you seem perfect for the job."

When Richard insulted them Nick was biting down on his lips and Grissom squint his eyes, no man insults woman like that, especially if the one in question is related. Greg started breathing heavily and clenched his fist.

"That's enough!" Amy's voice was like a whip through the room. She looked Richard straight in the eyes.

"That's the last time you insult me or my sister like that. Touch her and you'll regret it bitterly. I just have to open my mouth and you'll be seeing the world through steel bars. Your wife wouldn't be so impressed if she knew about you and your numorous affairs. That is just one of the extremely long list of evidence we have against you. My sister and I are leaving the CIA, make peace with it."

"Leave Richard, please."

Beaula's voice was soft but yet it was heard. Richard looked from the one sister to the other then he grabbed his suitcase and turned to the door.

"You'll regret this decision." And then stormed out. The sister was now alone in the room, they looked at each other then gave one another a big hug.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, can't believe it is over. Now we can go on with our lives."

"Yes, now we can have a normal life. Let's go."

Once outside they were greeted with different looks from the guys. No one spoke they were just staring at each other, finally Brass spoke first.

"You two ok?"

"We're fine."

"Listen Amy, I know that this is a little bit soon, but you see the thing is I don't care about your past. It's your future I'm interested in. You see, if you two are planning on staying in Las Vegas I would like to offer you a job."

"A job?"

Everybody was staring at him.

"I went through your files and you got all the necessary qualifications for a homicide detective. All you need is a little sight seeing in Vegas so that you know where everything is and you'll be fine - if you accept."

Amy looked at Beaula who gave her a nod of approval and then at Nick was smiling, the she turned to Brass.

"Fine. I accept. When do I start?"  
"How about next week?"

"Sure. See you then."

"Welcome aboard. Till then." Brass turned around and left them standing there.

Every one turned to Amy. Nick was the first to speak.

"So Amy, can I buy you a drink to celebrate? It's my day off."

Amy turned to Beaula then turned to him to decline but Beaula stepped in first.

"Go sis, You deserve it. I'll see you back home."

"Are you sure? Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Go now."

"Thanks Beau. Be good."

With that Nick and Amy was out the door. When they were gone Beaula turned to Grissom.

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, shift is over, but we can still talk in my office."

"Ok. Greg, see you later?"

Greg looked a little bit out of place, but didn't show it.

"Yeah. No problem. Well I'm going home."

"Bye."

Beaula and Grissom went back to his office. Inside Grissom sat behind his desk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What gonna happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my sister or what I'm suppose to call her now has a new job, and I think a love interest, so she'll move on, but what about me, what about us?"

Grissom eyed her closely and took of his glasses. He pouted his mouth - a sign that he is thinking then talked.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before."

Now it was Beaula's turn to pout her mouth without her knowing, but Grissom noticed and started to smile.

"Well we're staying in Vegas now and it looks like I made a couple of new friends. If it's ok with you I'd like to get to know you, after all you are my dad. We don't have to be best buddies from day one; we can take it a step at a time."

"I would like that too."

Beaula got up to leave when Grissom stopped her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well I always wanted a degree. I was thinking something with science, since it is one of my interest. I'll see."

"Give me a call if you need anything. I'd like to help."

"I will. Thanks Grissom. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Grissom was watching her as she left. A strange feeling was settling in his stomach, that was his daughter, she may be the key to give him a second chance in life. Later he'll find Sara and talk to her for a while. He have to tell someone about Beaula and her mother. However right now he wants to see Beaula's and Amy's files at Brass's office.

When Beaula got home, she found a Tahoe in front of the house, she and parked the car in the driveway. On the porch she found a figure with his back against the door sleeping. It was Greg. She stood in front of him and bended down to looked square in his face. For a second time she took in all his features, then she reached out her hand stroke his cheek. At the touch Greg opened his eyes, for a moment they stared in each others eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi, thought you've gone home to sleep?"

"I'm not that tired."

"And that's why you're asleep in front of my door?" Beaula was smiling at him then got up and extend her arm to help him up. Taking it, Greg answered.

"I just dozed of. I came to see you."

"Then come on in."

"I came to asked you if you're interested to have breakfast with me, since it's been a while that you've eaten except hospital food that sucks and I worked and are very hungry right now."

"Ok, should I get dressed in something more suitable?"

"No, you look great just the way you are, I mean your fine. Can we go before I feel worse than I already do?"

"Sure."

Greg hold out his arm to indicate that she must walk first.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Greg opened the door for Beaula and closed it behind her.

"Wow! This place is beautiful"

Nick took Amy to a restaurant with a cowboy theme.

"I knew you'd like it. Let's get something to drink."

They went to sit down at a table in a corner and ordered cola tonic, and decided that the rump steak looked good. Nick was quiet for a moment then looked at Amy and said in a low voice.

"Listen Amy, Brass was right, I don't care about your past, and if it's ok, I would like to be in your future. Take you out occasionally and so on."

"I'd like that. Thanks for everything you did so far. It means a lot to me."

"Pleasure." When their drinks arrived Nick hold out his glass.

"A toast. To you."

" And to you, Cowboy!"

"Cheers!"

Greg took Beaula to a small quiet diner near his apartments.

"I always come here for breakfast."

"It looks cozy."

They sat down in at a table with a view of the park.

"Listen Beaula, are you ok, you kind of looked pale back in the interrogation room, and I felt like punching the guy."

Beaula smiled.

"Well, I was upset for a moment. Richard has a way to get to me, and believe it or not what he said hurts.."

"I'm sorry he said that."

"Don't be. It's over now and I can go with my life. So, is the food good here?"

Greg was glad that she changed the subject, because thinking of Richard made him mad all over again.

"The best."

"What do you always have?"

"A mega cup of coffee and Captain Crunch."

"You mean like the kiddies cereal?"

"With cold milk and lots of sugar - that's why I'm so sweet."

"Of course you are."

They laughed.

"I'll have the same."

"Really?"

"It's much better than bacon or eggs."  
"Likewise."

They chatted for a few minutes then Greg turned serious again.

"Listen Beaula, I know I'm moving probably fast, but can I take you out?"

"As on dates?"

"Yes."

"I'd like that."

While Amy and Beaula was enjoying the company they were with. Grissom was sitting in Brass's office with their files reading through them intently. He kept thinking to himself that from now on things will not be the same again.


End file.
